


what if we kissed (and we are both girls)

by avior_etc



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, i just really love these girls, it's literally all just fluff, it's short too, yes the title is mostly a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avior_etc/pseuds/avior_etc
Summary: one soft soft dani and aubrey scene. they love each other very much





	what if we kissed (and we are both girls)

Aubrey and Dani fell asleep together last night. Since they moved in about two months ago, that had happened twice. The first time it happened, it was the night they had finally moved into the small apartment that they now called home. They had sat on Aubrey's bed that evening and talked late into the night, and eventually they found themselves stretched out across the blankets on their backs, still talking, and after that all either of them remembered was waking up the next morning, somehow tangled into the blankets and pressed up next to each other.

This time, they had been watching movies until two am. Neither of them had work the next day, so they rented four old horror flicks and bought a box of popcorn and settled in for a movie night. They had shared the overstuffed, worn sofa, and sometime through the second movie Dani had found herself slouched against Aubrey. The Lady Flame's arm was draped loosely over her shoulders. By the time the fourth movie ended, neither of them had felt like getting up to turn it off. They'd just sat there, swathed in darkness and the dim glow of the credits rolling down the screen, warm in each other's arms. And then, at some point, they had both fallen asleep there.

Aubrey woke up first, dragged from her sleep by the warm rays of sunlight that brightened the small living room. It painted Dani's hair gold and glinted off her piercings, which she had forgotten to take off. 

Aubrey's eyes opened slowly, reluctantly. Dani was still curled up into her, hair mussed and dripping off the sofa, a tangled, blonde waterfall. Still asleep, too. Aubrey wondered briefly if she was dreaming. Both of them dreamed- how many times had Dani woken her up from a nightmare plagued by the quell? Probably the same amount of times she had comforted Dani after a guilt-induced dream about Ned. That was one thing they shared, though. Neither of them could blame each other when both of them blamed themselves. 

But they were getting better. Slowly. 

Trying not to wake up her girlfriend, Aubrey shifted her position, attempting to gently pull herself out from under her. Dani groaned.

"Aubrey? What time is it?"

"Doesn't matter," Aubrey replied, voice quiet, reaching down with her fingers to rake them gently through Dani's hair and pull the locks away from her face. "Go back to sleep, I'll get breakfast ready."

"Are you sure?"

Aubrey sat up and reached down for Dr. Harris Bonkers, who had fallen asleep on the carpeted floor last night. She placed the white rabbit into Dani's arms and then leaned down to brush her lips against her forehead. "Yep."

Dani smiled and closed her eyes again, snuggling into the spot Aubrey had left vacant when she moved. "Alright. Don't let me sleep for more than another ten minutes, though."

Aubrey grinned and stood up, stiff from sleeping on something that wasn't her bed. She stretched her arms behind her head and then went to get changed, pulling on a long flannel shirt and black pants. Then it was into the small kitchen the two of them shared, where bright sunlight shone through the thin white curtains they had hung there together three weeks ago. 

She found the pancake batter and the waffle maker in one of the beige cabinets and plugged the machine into an outlet on the wall. Then she began to mix the batter with water, checking the ingredients on the back of the large bag even though she knew she had done that when she had bought it. 

Aubrey had finished two waffles and was preparing to take the third one out when she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind, then a weight settle on her shoulder. Smiling, fork still poised in the air, she twisted her head around and Dani lifted hers off of Aubrey's shoulder. She greeted her girlfriend with another soft kiss, then took out the waffle before it could burn, settling it onto the plate with the others. Dani's arms stayed locked around her, and Aubrey leaned back into her warmth, eyes closing for a moment.

"Where'd you put Dr. Bonkers?" She murmured at last.

"Back in his hutch. How's breakfast?"

"Almost done. One more waffle, then I need to set the table."

"I've got it."

Dani pulled away and Aubrey turned back to her waffle batter, listening to the sound of plates and forks clinking against each other as Dani took them out of their designated spaces. By the time the last steaming waffle left the griddle, Dani had set the small, round dining table with two sets of plates and utensils. 

Aubrey set the plate of waffles down on the table, then backed away a step. The photos she and Dani had hung on the wall nearby caught her attention for a moment, and she stopped to look at them, the soft morning sunlight reflecting off the glass. There were pictures from the camping trip they had taken two weeks ago - one of her and Dani and Barclay and Mama in the middle of a water fight in a stream they had found out in Kepler's woods. One of Duck, fallen asleep in a lawn chair in front of the campfire. Then there were other photos - A selfie that Aubrey and Hollis had taken together, Aubrey sitting on her friend's motorbike with a huge grin. Jake Coolice in the driver's seat of Mama's truck, Keith sitting beside him and trying to point something out to him. Ned, proudly showing off an exhibit in the Cryptonomica - that one was from a long time ago. All of their friends. Aubrey's smile faltered at the last one her gaze fell on.

She felt Dani's hand slip into hers and give it a squeeze. Dani's eyes stayed locked on the photographs, then she met Aubrey's gaze and smiled faintly.

It had happened.

Some of them had come through it, some of them hadn't. What mattered was right now, what mattered was the girl she loved, what mattered was the feeling of safety they both finally got to have. Aubrey kept a firm grip on Dani's hand, watching the way the sunlight lit up a halo behind her as she led her to the dining table. She was safe and happy and had found somewhere- someone- that made her feel at home again. That had to count for something.


End file.
